1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to the operation of a boat and, in particular, to a remote control device that houses a remote control engine control unit of the boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boats typically have a remote control device disposed on the hull of the boat for controlling the boat's propulsion units. A remote control engine control unit (“remote control ECU”), also disposed on the hull, communicates with an outboard motor motors.
In conventional systems, the remote control ECU and the main body of the remote control device are installed independently from one another at separate locations on the hull. Wires usually run from the remote control device to the remote control ECU to allow these two components to communicate with each other.
Installing the remote control ECU at a distance from the remote control device presents some disadvantages. For example, when spaced apart, the remote control device and the remote control ECU can take up a relatively significant amount of space on the boat's hull. In addition, it can be difficult to run wires between these two components because the wiring may interfere with other components of the boat or with a user's ability to operate the boat. Moreover, in such an arrangement, calibration and adjustment of the remote control ECU is often performed after the remote control ECU and the remote control device are installed at separate locations on the hull. In some situations, calibration can be complicated and troublesome for a typical boat operator.